One Week
by 5t4c3y
Summary: We all know Wendy had the premonition about the roller coaster crashing. What would have happened if Erin had the same premonition one week before?IanErin CHAPTER 2 UP NOW!
1. Just a Dream

**A/N; Hi guys, this is my first movie fic, so please R&R and tell me what you think :o)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Ian and Erin would not have died in FD 3**

**Summary: We all know Wendy had the premonition about the roller coaster crashing. What would have happened if Erin had the same premonition one week before?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had waited in line for what had felt like an eternity. The pushing and shoving of teenagers made the wait feel even longer, but soon came their time to bored "Devil's Flight", the most popular ride in the amusement park. Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer were two of the hundreds in amongst the crowd. They had just moved into their bright red car, along with more students from McKinley High. Feeling a little nervous, Erin looked anywhere but the tracks. She hadn't been on a roller coaster for a while, and thought that she would be excited, but instead a feeling of fear engulfed her. Ian began to notice her insecurity. He took her hand, entwining their fingers gaining her attention.

"You ok Pip?" he asked, using her pet name.

"Huh?" Erin asked, snapping round to face him "Oh…sorry Zip…I'm fine, just a little nervous."

She tried to chuckle a little at her silliness, causing Ian to smile.

"You do realise you're more likely to die driving to an amusement park than dying at one." He stated.

"Thanks Ian, now I feel much better." She said sarcastically, smiling slightly.

Ian just tightened his grip on her hand. Erin, how had turned her attention back to her feet, looked at him.

"How about," he began softly "You hold my hand through the whole ride?"

Erin nodded, sighing a little in relief.

"Ok." She said "Thanks."

"No problem…That way if you fall, you'll take me with you."

"IAN!" Cried Erin

"Just Kidding Pip." He said laughing.

Erin tried her best to give him a sour look, but failed miserably. She jumped slightly when she felt the judder of the ride starting. She closed her eyes tightly, and soon felt herself slowly creeping up the hill of tracks, and then felt the rush of wind in her face as the roller coaster went zooming. Opening her eyes, Erin saw that everything was fine, that was until they reached the loop. Nearer the front of the coaster, the voices of Ashley, Ashlynn and Frankie could be heard and then Erin saw Frankie's Camera fall, wrapping itself round the track below them. They continued their journey down the tracks, and soon the rumble and sudden jolt caused many to scream. The coaster began to speed up, cars breaking off and flying to the ground with people still in them. Everyone was screaming, fearing their own safety.

Ian tightened his grip on Erin's hand even more as he heard her scream when her safety belt went shooting upwards. This happened with everyone and more and more people fell to their deaths. Soon it was just four people left. Ian, Erin and their friends Kevin and Wendy. The coaster soon approached another loop, but instead of going right round, it stopped leaving the four teens upside down. Ian and Erin cried as the fell from their seats, but before they fell, Erin grabbed hold of her safety belt. Ian was too late, but Erin, still holding his hand kept a firm hold of him.

"Erin!" came the cry from Wendy "Hold on!"

"I can't!"

Erin felt herself slip a little. She screamed, silently praying that she could stay up long enough to wait for help.

A cry was heard from behind her. She turned slightly and saw Wendy and Kevin fall to the ground. Then she slipped again, but she couldn't let go.

Ian looked up and Erin, who was struggling trying to keep the both of them up.

"Pip." He called up to her.

Erin looked down at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Erin. You have to let me fall." He said.

"NO!" Cried Erin "No Ian, we can do this. We can wait!"

"I love you." And without another word, Ian broke free from her grip and fell.

"NO!" Erin wailed "Ian!"

He was gone. Now there was nothing else to live for. Taking a deep breath, Erin closed her eyes, and let go of the seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erin shot awake. She wasn't lying dead in the amusement park. She was alive, in her bed. Turning and looking at the alarm clock by her bed, she read 2:15am. She climbed out, put on her trainers and ran out of her front door.

"Ian." She said to herself

Erin ran the whole way to Ian's house, never stopping. She ran up his front steps and rattled on the door. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the door opened. Ian stood rubbing his eyes, surprised to see Erin standing on his door step at 2:25am wearing nothing but a red pair of boxers and a black tank top.

"Pip?" he said puzzled

Without saying a word, Erin who was crying flung her arms around his neck hugging him, reassuring herself that Ian was still with her.

"Erin? Are you ok?" Ian asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." She whispered, controlling her tears. "It was just a dream."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	2. I Promise

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading, but please please please review, that way I'll know what I need to fix. Thanks :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Ian woke up to see Erin asleep next to him. He smiled, brushing a few strands of stray hairs away from her face. He traced circles on her lower back and soon her eyes fluttered open. She smiled seeing Ian in front of her, alive and well.

"Good morning." She said, snuggling closer to him.

"Morning." Ian said, continuing to trace circles on her back "So…about last night…What was going on with you?"

Erin sat up, pulling her knees to her chest sighing.

"I…I don't know." She said softly "I had a dream that we went to the amusement park. We decided to ride the roller coaster and I got scared, which is weird because I love coasters. We were about half way through the ride when something happened, and the cars started to break off. Eventually it was only you, me, Kevin and Wendy left, we were stuck in the 'cork screw' upside down, and we fell out of our seats. I caught the harness, but you were to late. Luckily we were holding hands and I held both of us up. Wendy told me to hang on, but I was finding it hard to. We heard screams and saw Wendy and Kevin fall. I was finding it more and more difficult to keep us up."

Her voice was cracking and fresh tears began to fall

"The you said…you said _'Let me fall'_. I wasn't going to let you go, but you told me that you loved me…and broke free. I couldn't stand the fact that you were gone, so I let go. You died, and I didn't do enough to keep us up. I didn't do enough to keep you from falling."

She broke down completely, covering her face with her hands as the salty tears fell. Ian saw that the dream had effected her in a terrible way. He pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back.

"Shh Pip." He said, his voice full of concern "It was only a dream. We're here, and we're safe."

"But Ian this dream felt so real." She said, pulling away enough to look at Him "I could feel the pain when I watched you fall. I was actually terrified. Ian…this wasn't like any other dream I've ever had. It was like I was actually in there living it."

Ian looked into her emerald green eyes. She wasn't joking. The pain and fear made him see this. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing a few tears away with his thumb.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said "I promise."

Erin smiled a little through her tears. Ian pulled her back in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I promise." He said again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
